Forgiveness
by Nanashi38
Summary: Here's my X-mas story to all you peepz! ^-^ It's a yoai (4x3) story. You gotta read it if you wanna know what happens! Also PLEASE Review! Pretty please?? ::puts on her sad lil' girl face::


Forgiveness

* * *

  
Disclaimers: I don't own gundam wing. There I said it. **sniffles** Do you know how much I hate saying that? Sure in my dreams I can say it as much I as I but in reality! Noooooo!! So don't go and send your layers after me! This is a Christmas story. (sort of -_-;;) The warnings: yoai, angst and sap. Yeah I know guys can't get pregnant but this is my story and anything I can do anything I want to do in it so nah! =-P Just go with it ok?? Pretty please?? Well any hoots…enjoy! ^-^   


* * *

  
Trowa peeked in the door and stared at the desk. There where stacks of papers all over the desk. Behind them all was a certain blonde haired boy working very hard. 

"Quatre?" Trowa asked meekly. 

"I'm kind of busy here Trowa." Quatre said. Trowa frowned. That's all he ever says now days. The two have been married for about over a year and Quatre just inherited the family business. Ever since then Quatre has been locked away in his office. Trowa barely sees him. 

"I know Quatre but I have something to tell you." Trowa said as he walked in. 

"Can't it wait? How about you tell me at dinner?" Quatre asked as he read another document. 

"Uh, sure. You made reservations at that one restaurant, Fra Amichi. It's for our 2-year anniversary. Remember?" Trowa said. 

"Yes. 8:00 right?" Quatre asked still not looking up. 

"You said 7 Quatre." Trowa corrected politely. 

"Oh yeah. 7 then." Quatre said. Trowa gave a sad smile and walked out of the room to leave Quatre to his business. 

~*~ 

"Mr. Winner! We need to talk to you about the abandon space satellites. That is if you aren't busy." A man said. Quatre thought a moment. There was something nagging him in his mind about something but he couldn't quite remember. 

"No I'm not busy." Quatre said and walked with him. 

~*~ 

Trowa sighed as he stirred the straw in his glass of water. Quatre was already 45 minutes late. He's hopes where growing thin._ Did Quatre forget? He said he'd be here. I'll wait for a bit longer. Maybe he got the time mixed up again._ Trowa thought. Soon it was 15 minutes past eight. Trowa got up and paid for the dinner and quickly left. 

As soon as he got home he immediately fell on his bed burying his face in the pillows trying to prevent tears. _Quatre! How could you! You promised you'd always be there for me! I try to help you with your business but you wont let me. To damn stubborn!_

Trowa sat up and looked at the picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of Quatre and him on their wedding day. Quatre dressed in a white tux and Trowa dressed in a black. They both had cake frosting on the nose and where laughing having fun. Duo took that picture after Quatre shoved on piece of cake in his mouth. Trowa chuckled at the thought. He then turned his gaze at his wedding band. He took it off and looks at the message written inside. _I'll be with you as long as the stars shin bright_. Trowa frowned as he read the small message._ You where wrong Quatre. You where never there!_ He thought angrily. He slammed the ring on the table besides the picture and got up packing his clothes. 

He stepped on the window ledge. He knew Rashid or the other servants would find him walking out through the front door. He looked around the room one more time and jumped off. He landed perfectly on his feet and walked into the dark never looking back. 

~*~ 

Quatre sighed as he entered closed the door behind him. The meeting was longer then he expected and was boring. He saw Rashid walking towards him. 

"Did you and Master Trowa have a good time at dinner?" Rashid asked as he took his masters coat. Quatre paled. Now he knew what was nagging him in his mind. He was to meet Trowa at dinner for their second year anniversary! 

Rashid saw emotions run through his young master's eyes. His smile disappeared when he realized that Master Quatre forgot another date with Trowa. 

Without a word Quatre ran up towards their room. He turned on the light and saw Trowa's drawers hanging out and empty. Quatre eyes widen in disbelief. He then saw a golden glitter on the table. It was Trowa's wedding ring. He sadly looked down at the ring reading the inscription inside. _I was never there for you was I Trowa? I was to busy with work that I forgot the most important thing to me._ Quatre thought. Tears ran down his face. Then the phone rang. Quatre went over the picked it up. 

"Hey Quatre!" said Duo's voice. 

"Hey Duo." Quatre said sadly. 

"What's wrong Q? Aren't you supposed to be happy? Didn't Trowa tell you the news?" Duo asked with concern. He could tell from over the phone that something was very wrong with his friend. 

"News? What news?" Quatre asked suddenly remembering that Trowa wanted to tell him something but didn't listen. 

"Uh, well. Trowa's pregnant." Duo said. Quatre paled. The room all of a sudden got larger making Quatre feel even smaller. The phone dropped from his hand and fell with a thump on the floor. 

"Master Quatre?" Rashid asked as he hesitantly looked in the room. He saw his master standing there. The phone on the floor with a voice calling out. It was Master Duo. One of Master Quatre's friends. He's master looked shocked. Rashid picked up the phone. 

"Hello? Hellllloooo? Quatre? You there? Come on man. This isn't funny no more!" Duo's voice yelled over from the other line. 

"I'm sorry but can Master Quatre call you back later?" Rashid asked. 

"Sure." Duo's voice said and hung up. Rashid hung the phone and looked at his master again. He was still in that same position. With his hand close to his ear as if he was holding a phone. 

"Master Quatre?" Rashid asked worriedly. He gently shook the young man out of his shock. Quatre blinked for a moment wondering where he was. 

"Rashid?" Quatre asked not looked at the giant Arabian. 

"Yes?" Rashid replied. 

"Did you know that Trowa was pregnant?" Quatre asked with a quivering voice. He looked up at him. Rashid eyes widen. He shook his head no. Quatre fell to his knees. 

"What have I done? I let him down. I didn't listen to him. Just work, work, and work." Quatre muttered shaking his head. Rashid bent down towards his master trying to comfort him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help his master out of this one. 

~*~ 

Wufei walked through the L3 colony with a sigh. It's been over 4 years since Trowa's disappearance. Quatre called all the pilots to help him search for Trowa but found nothing. Not even Heero could find a trace of him. He was surprised when Quatre told him that Trowa was pregnant. It seems Trowa only told Duo since it was him who took him to the doctor's office to get a check up. Quatre has been miserably ever since Trowa left. Totally blaming himself for not spending enough time with him. 

Wufei stared at the children playing in the park. Quatre's child would probably be about 4 years old by now. He stopped when he saw a small little girl trying desperately to grab a Frisbee that was in a tree branch way to high for her to reach. There was also a very big dog besides her. It was a collie. It was trying to reach up towards the Frisbee to. Wufei reached up and grabbed the plastic disk and handed it to the little girl. 

She hesitantly grabbed it out of his hands and looked up at him. She had light blonde hair with a little bow in her hair. A little bit of her bangs covered part of her right eye. Her eyes where a dark forest green color. Wufei stared at her surprised. She looked so much like Quatre but also looked like Trowa. 

"Thank you." She said. Wufei nodded. 

"Chrissie." A voice called out. The little girl turned and she smiled. 

"Daddy!" she cried and ran over to the person who called her name. The collie dog following her. Wufei eyes widen as she say who called her. It was Trowa! He looked different from the last time he saw him. 

Sure he still had that dark colored turtleneck and the light blue jeans but looked thinner then usual. He was also in a wheel chair. The little girl named Chrissie hugged her father as if he might brake. Trowa smiled. 

"Got you Frisbee back I see." He said. Chrissie smiled. 

"Yep. The nice man got it for me!" Chrissie said. Trowa looked up to thank the man but his smile disappeared as he saw Wufei standing there. He was also on shock to see him. 

"Uh, Chrissie why don't you go play a little bit longer with Joby." Trowa said. Chrissie nodded and ran off. 

"Come on Joby!" she called. The collie ran off with its young master. Trowa smiled as she watched his daughter play with Joby. 

"Trowa." He heard Wufei call him. Trowa looked at the Chinese man. He sighed. He knew he was going to be found sooner or later. 

"We've got to talk." Wufei said. Trowa nodded. 

"You can come with me back to the house. We can talk after I put Chrissie down for her nap." Trowa suggested. Wufei nodded and walked with Trowa as he wheeled himself down the pathway. 

"Chrissie!" Trowa called. Chrissie tossed the Frisbee one more time. Joby jumped up and caught it. Then Chrissie ran towards her father with Joby running besides her. 

"Let's go home." Trowa said. Chrissie said and walked with her father back home. She took quick glances at the man who walked with them. Soon they made it home. It was a small house. 

Wufei sat on the couch waiting for Trowa to put his daughter back to bed. He took a quick glance around the living room. It was a simple living with a couch and TV. There was a little teddy bear sitting on the very end of the couch. Wufei also saw a picture of him and the other gundam pilots. It was the one taken before at the preventer's office. Duo bugging Heero, while Quatre and Trowa where holding hands.   
Wufei looked up as he saw Trowa wheeling in through the living room. He still couldn't believe that Trowa was in a wheelchair. 

"So, is Chrissie your…daughter?" Wufei asked. Trowa nodded. 

"Her full name is Christmas Bloom. She was born on Christmas morning." Trowa said. Wufei nodded. Silence fell in the room like a blanket. Wufei didn't know what to ask. How could he ask where Trowa was and why was he in a wheelchair? Did he get in some really bad accident? He looked up as he saw Trowa wheel himself close to a chair. He then stood up but almost fell. Wufei jumped up from his seat preventing him from falling to the ground. He helped Trowa in the couch. 

"Thank you." Trowa whispered. Wufei nodded not daring to speak. He then sat down back to where he sat on the couch. 

"So, where have you've been all these years?" Wufei asked. 

"Here. Raising Chrissie." Trowa commented. Wufei frowned. 

"Your wondering why I use a wheelchair aren't you?" Trowa asked. Wufei looked up surprised. Was he that transparent? Trowa chuckled a bit. 

"I should start at the beginning. After I let Quatre I mostly traveled all over the place. From colony to colony then to the Earth and back. Soon around my eighth month pregnancy I fell. I was to weak to even barely walk. So I had to stay in the hospital till the end of my pregnancy. During that time I grew weaker and weaker. Men's body where really built to give birth. When I went into labor I lost a lot of blood giving birth to Chrissie. I also went into cardiac arrest three times. Chrissie was fine. I was but in internal care for a couple of weeks. After I fully recover I was still weak. I could walk but only for a certain amount of distances before I just collapse from the lack of energy. So I'm forced to use the wheelchair." Trowa said. 

Wufei stared at Trowa surprised. He never heard him talk so much at one time. 

"What are you doing here Wufei?" Trowa asked. Joby trotted in the room caring a chew toy proudly in his mouth. He walked over to Trowa and placed his head on his laps. Trowa smiled as he petted the dog. 

"Some Preventer business. I'll be here for a couple of months. Are you going to come back soon? Quatre really misses you." Wufei said. Trowa sadly looked at Joby. The dog whined. 

"I-I don't know. I don't think Quatre would want me back after I left." Trowa said softly. 

"Trowa! He's been looking for you since day one! He really misses you! He's been blaming himself because you left." Wufei said. Trowa looked up surprised. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it not knowing what to say. He paused for a moment. 

"I'll come back some day. I'm just not ready." Trowa murmured softly. Wufei nodded. He got up. He should get going now. 

"I better get going." Wufei said. Trowa nodded and struggled to get up but Wufei stopped him. 

"It's ok. I can find my own way out." Wufei said with soft voice trying to make Trowa feel bad. Trowa nodded. 

"Wufei, please don't tell the others." Trowa pleaded. Wufei looked at Trowa and nodded. Then Trowa smiled. 

"Also I think Chrissie would like to see you again. So you're welcomed over anytime while you're here." Trowa added. Wufei smiled. 

"I'd like that Trowa." Wufei said and then left. 

~*~ 

Soon over the next couple of months Wufei visited Trowa and Chrissie whenever he had the chance. Soon Chrissie was calling him Uncle Woofer. When he stayed with them for dinner Joby would take part of his dinner when he wasn't looking. This caused a great chase one day when Joby took his steak. Soon it was almost Christmas time. He's business here was finally down and Quatre invited him over to his house down on Earth for a Christmas party. Wufei agreed to come. 

Wufei knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Soon he heard small footsteps running towards the door. 

"Uncle Woofer, Uncle Woofer! Uncle Woofer is here!" he heard Chrissie shout. Joby barked was also heard. Wufei chuckled. Then the door opened and their stood little Chrissie. She smiled with joy and jumped into her Uncle Woofer's arms. 

"Guess what Uncle Woofer! It's almost my birthday!" Chrissie cried out. Wufei laughed. 

"Oh really? So exactly how old are you turning?" Wufei asked as he picked the little girl up and walked in closing the door behind him. 

"I'm gonna be 5 years old!" Chrissie said holding up five fingers. Wufei chuckled. 

"Your going to be a big girl soon. Where's your father Chrissie?" Wufei asked as he put down the girl. He looked around the room but found no Trowa. 

"Daddy is sleeping. I think." Chrissie said. She looked up and smiled. 

"Daddy!" She cried and ran over to her father. Trowa smiled as he wheeled himself out of the hallway. He just woke up after he heard the door knock and Joby's barking. Trowa hugged his daughter in return after she gave him a big hug. 

"Why don't you go play outside in the back while Wufei and I talk grown up stuff." Trowa said. Chrissie made a face and then smiled as she went out towards the backyard. 

"Come on Joby. You'll die if you here the grown up talk." Chrissie said as she grabbed the Frisbee and walked outside. Joby barked and walked behind her. 

"Uh, Trowa. I have to be going soon and…. well, Quatre invited me over to his Christmas party on the 25th and I was wondering maybe you'd like to come." Wufei said hastily. Trowa blinked. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to see Quatre again but he was scared that his angel was going to reject him. 

"Trowa, your going to have to see him sooner or later. You can't keep hiding forever. What about Chrissie? Is she going to grow up without ever knowing her other father?" Wufei asked. He looked down sadly at the other man. Wufei nodded. 

"I know. Maybe I should see him again. All right." Trowa said. 

"Yippee! Joby, where going down to the Earth!" Chrissie cried blowing her cover. She was eavesdropping when she heard Uncle Woofer talking about another person named Quatre. She laughed sheepishly as her father and Uncle Woofer stared at her. Joby whined as he placed his head on his paws. He knew they where caught. 

~*~   
"So when's Wufei going to get here?" Duo asked. 

"He said he was going to be a little late since he's bringing an old friend." Quatre said. Heero and Duo looked at him. Quatre shrugged. Soon there was a honking noise outside. 

"It's Uncle Wifie!" cried Solo. Duo's 5-year-old boy. He hoped down from the window and ran outside. With a little braid bouncing behind him. 

"Solo you baka! Your supposed to wait for me!" cried Ai. Heero's 4-year-old daughter. 

"This is injustice! I'm supposed to see my father first!" cried Ling. Sally and Wufei's 5-year-old son. He ran after the other two. Followed by Sonya. Noin and Zech's 6-year-old daughter. 

"What for me!" she cried and ran after them. All the girls giggled at their children. They followed them outside to see Wufei. 

Wufei opened the car door and Chrissie jumped out in her new Christmas dress and like always followed by Joby. She stared in awe at the snow falling to the ground. She held out her hand to catch the snow. One hand holding a Frisbee disk. One fell on her nose. She looked at it crossed eyed. Wufei chuckled to himself. 

"Uncle Wufie!" cried three children and one "Daddy!" Wufei turned around and his Ling jumped up into his arms. 

"Daddy! Your home!" Ling cried with joy. Wufei hugged his son back. 

"Who are you?" Solo asked Chrissie. 

"My name is Christmas but I go by Chrissie and this is my dog Joby." Chrissie said. 

"You have the same name as the day Christmas!" Ling shouted. Chrissie nodded. 

"Can your dog do any tricks?" Sonya asked. 

"Yep! Come on Ill show you! He can catch a Frisbee in the air!" Chrissie said proudly. 

"Chrissie you better get your coat on. You don't want to catch a cold on your birthday." Trowa said as he stepped out of the car. He held onto the car door to help support himself. He was a little tired from the trip. 

Quatre stared at Trowa from the doorway. He wasn't the only one shocked to see him. Everyone else was equally surprised. Except for Wufei. He was acting like nothing was wrong. 

"Wufei.." Sally trailed off. 

"I found Trowa in the L3 colony a couple months ago." Wufei explained. 

"Why didn't you tell us!" Duo snapped. 

"He wasn't ready. He has trouble walking ever since Christmas was born." Wufei said. Quatre eyes widen. He looked at the little girl. Trowa was putting her coat on. She giggled as she tried to grab a snowflake. That was Trowa's daughter. That was his daughter. 

"Christmas, her name is Christmas?" Quatre asked. Wufei nodded. 

"She was born on Christmas day. So today is her birthday. She goes by Chrissie though. Her full name is Christmas Bloom." Wufei said. Quatre stared at the girl. She ran off to play with the other children. She through the Frisbee and the dog jumped up and caught it. He still couldn't believe that was his daughter. Then he turned his gaze towards Trowa He still held onto the car door. Wufei started to walk towards him. 

"Do you want me to get your wheelchair out?" Wufei asked. Trowa shook his head. 

"I'll make it." Trowa said. Wufei frowned. 

"Trowa, your already tired from the trip here. Do you think you should be walking?" Wufei said hastily. Trowa sighed. 

"All right." Trowa said. He took a quick glance at Quatre. How could he face Quatre now? He can he explain to Chrissie that her other father was here. Yes, he did tell Chrissie about her father. He told her that he was an angel. Just like her. 

Trowa hesitantly let go of the car door and started walking like nothing was wrong. Well he tried to walk. Not even two steps he already started to get tired and lose strength in his legs. Trowa was sure he was about to fall he Wufei caught him. 

"Why didn't you wait?" Wufei demanded. Trowa turned away to watch Chrissie. Soon Trowa was settled in his wheelchair. 

"Trowa!" cried Sally. She tried to act like nothing was wrong. Trowa gave a small smile at her. 

"Hey lets go inside it's already getting cold!" Duo said. Soon everyone came in. Not without the five children and one dog tracking a lot of snow. Joby ran towards Trowa. His fur soaking wet from the snow. 

"Joby!" Trowa scolded. He looked and saw wet paw prints with little clumps on snow towards him. Chrissie ran towards him. She to had lots of snow all over her. Trowa laughed. 

"What did you do? Roll in the snow?" Trowa asked. Chrissie nodded with a smile. 

"Ai, Sonya and I taught the boys a lesson for calling girls weak. They also said we had coodies." She piped pointing at the two boys. They where soaked with snow. Trowa burst out laughing. 

"Come on. We got to get you and Joby dried up." Trowa said. Soon everyone was dried and having a good time. Quatre stared at Trowa from the corner of the house. He was talking to Heero, and Duo. He wanted to talk to him but he was to scared. What if Trowa was still mad at him. 

"Why don't you talk to him? You know you want to." Wufei said as he sat down next to him. Quatre shook his head. 

"He regrets ever leaving you. He almost didn't come because he thought you would never want anything to do with him. Since he..well..you know." Wufei said stuttering on how to say Trowa has trouble walking. Quatre nodded. 

"What, happened to him?" Quatre asked. Wufei shook his head. 

"Trowa told me but I think it's with Trowa you should discuss with." Wufei said. Quatre nodded. Then Wufei got up and went over to talk with Sally. Quatre sighed as he leaned on the armrest of the couch. He looked to wear Trowa was but saw Chrissie right in front of him. Quatre sat up surprised. 

"Are you and angel?" Chrissie asked. Quatre blinked. He wasn't expecting that. 

"Uh, I'm sorry but no." Quatre said. Chrissie looked a little disappointed. Quatre stared at the girl. This was his daughter and he didn't know what to say to her. Then Chrissie started to climb on the couch. Then she stared at him with her large forest green eyes. 

"You look like an angel." Chrissie said. Quatre blushed. 

"Uh, thanks. Why are you so interested in angels?" Quatre asked. 

"Daddy said that my father was an angel. Hair like gold and eyes with the color of the sky. There supposed to be the prettiest things ever to live. That what daddy said about my father." Chrissie said. Then her mouth opened with a big yawn. Quatre looked at his watch. It was already 9:00. Chrissie's eyes started to close. 

Quatre got up and went to get a blanket. He then gently tucked Chrissie in. Chrissie then lay down using his lap as a pillow. Quatre smiled. She was the one that was an angel. Then he saw something in her hands. He took a closer look and saw it was a flute! Not just any flute. The one he gave to Trowa! 

"Thank you for tucking her in." Trowa said. Quatre looked up surprised. There was Trowa on the side of the couch. Joby was sitting beside him. 

"Uh, sure was no trouble." Quatre said hesitantly. He looked down at the sleeping girl trying to avoid Trowa's gaze. It wasn't helping much cause he could feel Trowa's eyes burning down at him. 

"Quatre." Trowa said meekly. Quatre looked at him. Trowa opened his mouth trying to ask something but seemed stuck on what to say. 

"I-I'm.. I'm sorry." Trowa whispered. Quatre looked at Trowa confused. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I was being selfish because you were always at work." Trowa said softly. Quatre stared at Trowa. _He's apologizing for leaving._ He placed his hand on Trowa's hand. Trowa looked up at Quatre. 

"I'm sorry for not being there for you. Not being there at our second anniversary, for not being there when you went into labor. I wasn't there when Christmas said her first word or took her first step, but I want to be there with you for now on. Please come back Trowa." Quatre pleaded. There it was all out. After five years since Trowa left he finally let it all out. Tears filled his eyes. Trowa smiled. 

"Quatre, I never hated you. I wanted to comeback ever since Chrissie was born but I got scared thinking you wouldn't want me back." Trowa said. Quatre smiled and hugged Trowa. Tears ran down his face. Trowa hugged him back. Then shyly Trowa looked at Quatre and then gave him a small kiss. 

"I missed you." Trowa said. 

"Allah, I missed you so much." Quatre said as he buried his face in Trowa chest. He realized how thin his chest was. Chrissie opened her eyes a quick peek. She smiled as she saw her daddy and her father finally getting back together. She took a quick looked at Uncle Woofer. She winked at him as he winked back. This was the best Christmas ever.   


* * *

So was it good? Well yes the resturant Fra Amici is real. It's an Italian resturant. It's kind of small though. Well the one down town is. As for the name Joby? Well I got that idea from reading a story from my liteture book in History. It's from the Drummer Boy of Shiloh. Ugh. School is making such a big impacked on my I'm even naming made up characters in my stories from it. Ahh! Help me! Well send me your rants, praise, (hint, hint, wink, wink), flames, deathtreats what ever floats your boat that you want to send me. Send comments at: [nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net][1]   


* * *

[Back][2]

   [1]: mailto:nanashi_tatsu@gundamwing.net
   [2]: nanashis_fan_fiction.html



End file.
